Promesas Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia
by MissLittleSecrets
Summary: Las promesas no se pueden romper nunca, son los lazos mediante palabras y sentimientos que te unen hacia un ser querido. —Celica. ¿Ni siquiera las rompe un gran dragón que escupe fuego? — Alm. No, creo que no...— Celica.


Prólogo: Promesas.

La leña ardía lentamente al contacto del fuego, produciendo un leve hormigueo que se esparcía mediante pequeñas chispas anaranjadas, que revoloteaban por la chimenea como luciérnagas.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con un semblante aburrido y angustioso los símbolos que se representaban en la cálida alfombra donde estaba tumbada, pasó uno de sus dedos por la áspera tela, trazando círculos, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

De repente, soltó un quejido de frustración, se giró, quedando tumbada de espaldas, y le dedicó una mirada molesta a la mujer que estaba sentada cerca suya, en un enorme sillón de color rojo carmesí.

—Nani—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

—No, ya te lo he dicho, Celi,—la mujer suspiró con resignación, mientras le daba las últimas punzadas a una bufanda de lana que estaba tejiendo, tenía un semblante tranquilo a pesar de la insistencia de la pequeña.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedo salir? Estar aquí sin hacer nada es muy aburrido, ¡y hay nieve! ¿No podemos salir aunque sea solo un ratito?—la niña se sentó en la alfombra, haciendo un berrinche con su boca, mientras fruncía el ceño. La mujer le miró unos segundos, desinteresadamente.

—Ya has escuchado, Celi, tu madre no quiere que salgas porque podrías coger un resfriado, además, dentro de unos minutos vendrá el señorito Alm, ¿Si? Podréis jugar entonces.—se levantó del pesado sillón y le sonrió a la niña, a quien se le habían iluminado los ojos, la mujer recogió su neceser con las agujas y ovillos de lanas y se despidió de ella.

—Voy a preparar la merienda, avísame si necesitas algo,—le sonrió con dulzura y salió de aquella habitación. Celi asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a echar sobre la alfombra, mirando fijamente el techo. Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios.

—Vendrá Alm...—susurró esbozando una sonrisa. La emoción recorrió su interior, y no pudo evitar que se le acelerase el pulso del corazón. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió sonoramente. Celi se sobresaltó, y giró la cabeza rápidamente, centrando su atención en aquel sujeto.

—¡Celi!—el pequeño chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría, abrió los brazos para después abalanzarse encima de la indefensa niña. Ella chilló, pero poco después las risas inundaron la habitación.

—¡Alm! ¡Viniste!—ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo una alegría que desbordaba por todos los poros de su piel. El nombrado rió y sacó algo de detrás de su espalda, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mira lo que traje, ¡es una sorpresa!—sacó una pequeña bolsita anudada con un fino lazo dorado, un sonido metálico repiqueteó y produjo un agradable tintineo. Celi mostró un semblante curioso.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó, ansiosa.

Él le dedicó una cálida mirada,—Son unos anillos que hice con ayuda de mi padre.

Le mostró unos pequeños y sencillos anillos de oro, eran algo anchos, uno tenía una diminuta piedra rojiza y el otro una igual pero de un color verdoso.

Celi suspiró,—Son preciosos.

Alm sonrió dulcemente, le cogió el brazo a la pequeña niña y la obligó a tumbarse en la alfombra. Aún manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas, habló:

—Padre me enseñó la herrería de la ciudad, vi muchas armas y espadas, ¡Era increíble! Y tenían estos anillos, llamados "Las Promesas"—frunció el ceño, algo más confuso,—aunque no sé que es una "promesa".

Celi no pudo evitar reír con ganas,—¡Eres tan tonto!—miró los anillos fijamente, sus ojos anaranjados brillaron,—Madre me explicó que una promesa es algo que no puedes romper, por nada del mundo. Es como un vínculo que te une a una persona, mediante las palabras y los sentimientos, claro.

Alm la miró, atónito,—¿No se puede romper? ¿Nunca? ¿Ni aunque un dragón le escupa fuego?

Celi ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, dudó unos segundos y al final respondió:—No, no creo.

Alm sacudió la bolsa con emoción. Escogió el dedo meñique de Celi y le deslizó el anillo con sumo cuidado, la piedra rojizo brilló con fuerza.

—Este para ti, sé que te gusta el color rojo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Lo llamaban Índigo.—sonrió satisfecho mientras Celi lo miraba asombrada.

—Pero...

—¡Shh! Ahora yo,—Alm le dedicó una mirada tímida, señalándole con la cabeza el otro anillo. Celi sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje.

—Vale, a ver...—sacó el otro anillo, de un color verdoso muy brillante y hermoso,—aquí pone que este anillo se llama Esmeralda,—con las manos temblorosas le deslizó la joya por el dedo. Una vez hecho esto, Alm volvió a cogerle la mano, esta vez con más seriedad. Celi le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, podía sentir el fresco perfume del chico en su rostro.

Él la miró con dulzura,—Prométeme una cosa.

Ella, al escuchar justo aquella palabra tan importante y significativa, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo su desbocado corazón en su pecho.

—¿Qué?—logró pronunciar, con la boca seca.

—Nunca nos separaremos, Celi, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos por siempre, literalmente por siempre, si ese siempre es necesario para que te quedes conmigo, cuando seamos más mayores, me querré casar contigo. ¿Si?

El joven chico entrelazó sus manos, y los anillos produjeron un suave tintineo que resonó por la habitación. Celi se había congelado, se le había cortado la respiración. Temía que le explotara el corazón de los nervios.

Alm sonrió, y le dedicó una sonrisa que nunca le había dedicado, aquella fue la primera y al última vez que la miraría así, con ese amor en los ojos,—¿Prometido?

Celi apenas pudo responder, su voz salió apagada,—Prometido.

Ni un dragón podría romper el lazo que los unía.


End file.
